


I'm too scared of what you think (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: First Date (Traduccion) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backrubs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek sabe que a Stiles no le gusta esperar





	I'm too scared of what you think (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm too scared of what you think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675613) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



—Stiles todavía no está en casa, —dice el sheriff cuando Derek aparece después de la escuela. —Entrenamientos adicionales, ya sabes.

—Ahora que él es está en primera línea, —dice Derek, y luego comparten una mirada de orgullo tan intenso que ambos se avergüenzan al instante.

—Entonces.— John tose, quitándose el abrigo del gancho junto a la puerta. —Estoy a punto de salir, pero puedes sentirte libre de esperar por él. Hay rollos de pizza en el congelador, ya sabes, por si tienes hambre.

Derek lo sabe. La semana pasada, Stiles pospuso estudiar para su cuestionario de historia lanzando rollos de pizza para que Derek lo atrapara en su boca. Él ideó un sistema de puntos y todo. Stiles es increíble en la procrastinación.

—Gracias, John, —dice Derek. Él todavía se siente nervioso usando el nombre, pero el sheriff parece tan contento que definitivamente lo vale.

Ha pasado un mes desde que John los atrapó a él y a Stiles en el cine juntos, y Derek casi puede estar a su lado ahora sin sentirse culpable. Hace que Derek sienta que puede estar en esta casa, con Stiles. Como si fuera bienvenido, incluso (aunque no típicamente después de la cena sin supervisión).

—No hay problema, —dice John. —Estaré en casa más tarde de lo habitual, esta noche. Sólo sé cuidadoso.

—No estamos... nosotros... sí, —concuerda Derek, con los ojos fijos en un punto sobre el hombro derecho de John, donde la pintura se está descascarando cerca del marco de la puerta.

John suspira con fuerza. —Oh chico. Todo bien. Hasta luego.

Nadie se llama Derek 'chico' en años. Pero a él le gusta.

 

 

Ya está oscuro cuando Stiles se tropieza con la puerta, gime dramáticamente con cada paso y deja caer su bolsa donde está parado.

—Odio el lacrosse, otras personas, el sol y mi propio cuerpo por traicionarme de esta manera, —se queja, extendiendo los brazos imperiosamente. —Vamos, vamos, me siento horrible—. No me hagas esperar, aquí.

Derek sonríe y se levanta del sofá, donde ha estado leyendo El Conde de Montecristo en el Kindle de Stiles. —¿Qué necesitas? Además de una ducha, quiero decir; eso ya es bastante obvio.

—Que te jodan, oh mi dios. Ven aquí.

Derek se acerca y recoge a Stiles en sus brazos, dejándolo hundirse en su cuello con un profundo y largo suspiro. —Aquí, —dice, apretando la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. —¿Mejor?

—Estoy tan cansaaaaaaaaaado, —se queja Stiles, cerrando los puños en el henley favorito de Derek y acurrucándose más cerca. Derek lo respira profundo, tratando de no ser demasiado obvio al respecto; Stiles sabe que está saliendo con un hombre lobo, obviamente, pero no debería tener que recordarlo cada cinco segundos. —Paraa, debo oler como un absoluto culo en este momento, —protesta Stiles, demostrando una vez más que los mejores esfuerzos de Derek hacia la sutileza se desperdician en él.

—Hueles como tú, —corrige Derek, retrocediendo para acariciar juguetonamente su mejilla. Hace que Stiles sonría, enorme y brillante a través de su agotamiento, y Derek se encierra en su interior. —¿Quieres comer? ¿Ducharte? ¿Acostarte? Podríamos hablar.

Un mes después, y Derek todavía no puede pedir directamente que Stiles vuelva al sofá y lo bese por un tiempo. Stiles es el que habla todo en ese frente, y chico, ¿verdad? Él nunca deja de hablar sobre eso. Se inclinará sobre la mesa cuando salen a cenar y mencionará casualmente que ha estado pensando en chuparle la polla de Derek, si sería fácil y cómo le serviría y si sería bueno para eso. Comparte fantasías, a veces, escenarios vívidos inventados en la cama por la noche o en clases aburridas. En una ocasión memorable, esperó hasta que Derek bebió un trago de cerveza antes de anunciar que le gustaría intentar ser follado.

(Stiles lo niega, pero Derek está seguro de que lo hizo a propósito).

Todo es bastante maravilloso, emocionante e intimidante, y Derek pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo caminando en una neblina tentativamente feliz, sexualmente frustrado, tratando de no pensar en lo que sucederá cuando Stiles se impacienta con toda la espera.

Derek sabe que a Stiles no le gusta esperar.

—Oh, hombre, —Stiles gime, echando hacia atrás y apoyando ambas manos en el pecho de Derek. —Estoy bastante seguro de que acabas de invocar tu adorablemente reprimido código secreto para 'vamos a ver', pero estoy 100 por ciento decepcionado por el conteo esta noche, lo siento mucho. Mmm, ¿solo uno? Me lo gané. Sé gentil.

—Eres una gran diva, —dice Derek, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de inclinarse para darle a Stiles el beso más suave y cuidadoso que sabe cómo dar. Luego roza sus labios contra su nariz y frente, también, porque Stiles se balancea sobre sus pies y claramente demasiado fuera de sí para burlarse de él por ser cursi. —Ve a tomar tu baño. Pondré los rollos de pizza en el horno y podremos ver Army of Darkness mientras sanas, ¿suenas bien?

—Tan bueno, oh Dios mío, eres el mejor—. Stiles cae hacia adelante para otro beso, y aunque él está básicamente muerto, todavía se las arregla para poner suficiente calor detrás para hacer que el estómago Derek revolotee. —El mejor novio. Estaré pensando en ti cuando esté desnudo, aunque probablemente no pueda hacer nada al respecto.

—Jesús, —dice Derek, exageradamente molesto por lo que Stiles no escuchará la forma en que su voz se estremece. —¿Alguno de los otros jugadores te golpeó?

—Estamos más allá de los golpes; es una de las ventajas de ser constante, cariño. —Stiles se aleja con una pequeña palmadita en el vientre de Derek; el hábito originalmente surgió de una broma no graciosa sobre perros y frotamientos del vientre, pero se convirtió en un gesto de afecto extrañamente dulce que Derek se niega a admitir que le gusta. —Ve, prepara los rollos de pizza. ¡Espera mi regreso!

—No tengo idea de lo que veo en ti, —miente Derek, empujándolo hacia las escaleras.

 

 

Después de la cena, Derek los acomoda en el sofá, con Stiles limpio, húmedo y magullado, acunado contra su pecho. A veces lo hacen, encuentran formas no tan sexuales para que sus cuerpos encajen. Usualmente Stiles se retuerce y parlotea a través de él, jugueteando con Derek mientras habla sobre lo que harán juntos, en unos pocos meses cuando finalmente tenga dieciocho años y se lo permita.

Pero Stiles no está inquieto ahora. Está dejando que sus músculos se suavicen, suspirando cuando el calor de Derek empapa los ángulos de su cuerpo, y Derek cierra los ojos porque ama esto, siempre lo ha hecho. Él es adicto a ser así, cercano y confiado, y tal vez Stiles está ansioso por llevarlo al siguiente nivel, pero Derek apenas está acostumbrado a esta parte, la sensación de Stiles cuando cede en los brazos de Derek, el aroma de él cuando él es sencillo y feliz.

—Me encanta esto, —murmura Stiles después de que comience la película. Cambia de posición, acurrucándose, de modo que queda aplastado entre el cuerpo de Derek y el respaldo del sofá, con un brazo sobre el estómago. —Mmm. Pensé sobre esto todo el día. Esperando ansiosamente, mientras el entrenador me pateaba el culo. Es todo lo que me ayudó.

—¿Pensaste en... esto?— Derek desliza su brazo por la espalda de Stiles, arrastrándolo suavemente hacia atrás para que esté boca abajo sobre él. —¿Sólo está?

—Sí, amigo, por supuesto.— Stiles bosteza, amortiguándolo contra el hombro de Derek. —Siempre me haces sentir... eres tan bueno en esto.

—En-— Derek aprieta sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, revolviendo su cerebro desesperadamente en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que Stiles espera de él en este momento. —Pensé que dijiste que no, no querías...

—Sólo abrázame, Dios mío, —dice Stiles, y Derek puede escuchar su sonrisa cariñosa. —Puedo sentir que estás enloqueciendo. Raro. —Desliza su rostro en la curva del cuello de Derek y huele, como lo haría un lobo. —Mmmm. Veo por qué me haces eso todo el tiempo. ¿Hueles tan bien para todos? ¿O solo yo? No deberías dejar que otras personas te huelan, Derek.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te drogaron en la práctica de lacrosse?— Derek sonríe sin poder hacer nada en el techo. —¿Qué más te duele? ¿Tu espalda?

—Sí, muy abajo, como-oh Dios mío.

—¿Sí?— Derek clava sus dedos con más fuerza, deslizando sus manos debajo de la camisa de Stiles para trabajar los nudos por el tacto, y Stiles gime y se ve felizmente sin fuerzas. —¿Bueno?

—Bien, —Stiles gime. —Dios mío, voy a llorar—. No te detengas .

—Probablemente podría obtener un mejor ángulo si...

—No, no, no, así, solo así. Perfecto. Eres perfecto.

—Estás delirando, —dice Derek, aunque solo por un segundo realmente lo cree.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles aparece sin avisar en el nuevo loft de Derek (que todavía está sin amueblar, porque no es que se entretenga mucho allí y sus propias necesidades son bastante espartanas).

—Esta es la primera vez que te he visto en un sábado, —dice Derek mientras lo deja entrar. —¿Hay una emergencia? ¿Quién está muriendo?

—En la vida de cualquier otra persona, esa pregunta sería una broma—. Stiles agarra la mano de Derek y comienza a arrastrarlo hacia las escaleras. —Tu habitación está allá arriba, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes incluso una cama?

—¿Qué está pasando?—. Derek sigue sosteniendo el waffle de canela congelado que acaba de sacar de la tostadora para el desayuno. —¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás despierto?

—Me siento bien. Bien descansado. Bueno, está bien, no dormí mucho exactamente, pero mis músculos se sienten increíbles. Gracias por eso.—

—En cualquier momento—. Stiles lo está llevando por las escaleras, y Derek imagina que podría estar de acuerdo con esto en caso de que esté sonámbulo. Él siempre escuchó que no debes despertar a los sonámbulos. —¿Por qué no dormiste?

—Porque me desperté a las 2 de la madrugada y me di cuenta de que me había equivocado. Como, mucho. Por Dios estoy hambriento, tienes cualquier-oye, gracias , —dice cuando Derek inmediatamente extiende su waffle. —Mmm, me encanta que compres los dulces. Te hubiera llamado un tipo de Sabor Original.

—También me gusta el dulce, —dice Derek, y es un comentario bastante inocente, pero Stiles se detiene en las escaleras y se da vuelta para mirarlo, su expresión seria solo un poco sofocada por todo el gofre que acaba de abarrotar sus mejillas.

—Mmprrhgprgle, —dice Stiles con seriedad, y luego pone los ojos en blanco y traga frustrado, como si él no fuera el único que tratara de tomar siete bocados a la vez por su propia voluntad. —Bueno. Lo que quería decir es... No quiero tener sexo contigo.

Derek siente que su mundo cambia de una manera familiarmente devastadora, y él agarra la barandilla por apoyo. —Yo. Todo bien. No tenemos que ... si no quieres, nunca más ...

—Oh, Dios mío, estás bien, ¡no! Por el amor de Dios, lo siento, dije eso mal. Es demasiado temprano —. Pone su mano sobre la de Derek en la barandilla, acariciando suavemente entre sus nudillos blancos. —No, quise decir, no necesito tener sexo contigo. Para ser feliz. Contigo.

—¿Por qué ...?— Derek se aclara la garganta, con los ojos fijos en sus manos. —¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?

Stiles se burla. —Realmente no lo sé. Pero lo hiciste. ¿No es así?

Derek no puede obligarse a decir nada, pero deja que sus hombros caigan hacia adelante, lo que Stiles parece interpretar como una admisión.

—Oh, Dios mío, amigo, ¿tienes daño cerebral? ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡Eres la primera persona a la que besé! Nunca. ¿Pensaste que no podría manejar unos meses de espera? ¡Esperé a Lydia por siete años!

—No podemos hablar sobre el amor de tu vida en este momento, —murmura Derek, y Stiles gime y se inclina para empujar su frente en el hombro de Derek.

—Lydia no es el amor de mi vida, —dice con un bufido. —Y estabas equivocado. Y lo siento.

—Lo siento por…

—¿Por hablar de sexo como las 24/7?— Stiles pone su otra mano en la cintura de Derek, solo descansando, como si estuvieran a punto de estallar en una parodia incómoda de un vals. —Pensé que sabías... que solo estoy hablando, está bien, y es divertido pensarlo, realmente divertido, pero eso no significa que lo necesite. Ni siquiera significa que esté listo.

—Tampoco sé si estoy listo, —admite Derek, sonriéndose a sí mismo porque después de todo, esto no es tan difícil de admitir. —Pero me gusta cuando hablas.

—Lo sé, —dice Stiles, retrocediendo un poco para sonreírle.

—Y estaré listo pronto—. Probablemente.

—Oh, yo también, —promete Stiles, sus ojos se oscurecen. —Pero mientras tanto, ¿quieres ir a tu habitación y... hablar?

—Nah, hagámoslo, —dice Derek, y tiene que atrapar a Stiles antes de que caiga por las escaleras en estado de shock.


End file.
